Without the Blue Blur
by Blue1234
Summary: This is a story about 2 people, Flash(my OC) and Amy Rose, Sonic has committed Suicide, and the two find eachother and begin to fall for eachother, but neither will confess love for another
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Fan fiction I've ever written on this website, please give me reviews so I can get better! ****J**

"Hey Sonic, What did you need to tell me that we had to come to the bridge?" Amy asked as she walked up to Sonic, all dressed up like she was going on a date.

"Look Amy, I need to tell you something, but I don't have a good way to say it…" Sonic sighed as he backed away from Amy, knowing a hug was coming.

"You can tell me anything!" Amy smiled and hugged him anyways. She noticed Sonic kept looking down at the murky water 50 feet below.

"Really?" Sonic asked, hiding a small smile.

"Yes, just go ahead and speak your mind" Amy smiled as she kept him locked in a hug. She still didn't know what was wrong, besides the fact Sonic wasn't avoiding her for once.

"Bye…" Sonic whispered as he jumped over the railing, plummeting towards the water below.

"SONIC!" Amy cried as she grabbed for his leg, but missed and almost fell in herself. She watched with tears as her dream boyfriend fell to his death.

_Why Sonic?! WHY?! _Amy began to cry as she watched Sonic's body smash and splash into the water below. Amy sat against the railing of the bridge in tears, she was the only one that saw Sonic, the dream of her life, jump to his death. _Why'd he make me have to see this?! Without him my life has no purpose!_ Amy had tears streaming from her eyes as she heard a skateboarder skating by, not knowing what happened, he stopped, feeling bad seeing the pink hedgehog crying.

"Hey, you alright?" The boy asked as he held out a hand to help Amy up.

"Do I look ok to you?!" Amy growled, which only made the boy laugh. "What's so funny?!" Amy growled.

"I'm sorry, but what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"My love…jumped off the bridge" Amy cried even more, now noticing the guy was a Hedgehog, he was a white color with blue tips on his quills. "W-Who are you?" Amy asked, not recognizing this hedgehog.

"My name's Flash, Flash the Hedgehog." Flash answered as he took off his helmet, revealing his ice-blue eyes. "Should I inform the authorities or something?" Flash asked as he helped Amy up to her feet.

"Yes, please…" Amy sighed, knowing her tears wouldn't bring Sonic back, nothing would. Just then, Amy's cell phone rang, a message from Tails glowed on the screen.

"I'll be back with a cop before you know it" Flash said as he skated off towards the police station.

**Tails24**: Amy, where's Sonic? He said he'd be back soon, but it's been an hour, are you two on a date or something?

Amy nearly lost it, thinking about a dream date with Sonic. _Tails, Why?! I just got over this and you started me up again!_ Amy cried as she typed in a message for Tails.

**AmyluvsSonic4ever**: He committed Suicide right in front of me!

**Tails24**: Hahaha, very funny, but seriously, where is Sonic?

**AmyluvsSonic4ever**: Why won't you believe me?! I'm sitting here in tears!

**Tails24**: Should I come over there, cause I'm not sure whether to believe you or not…

**AmyluvsSonic4ever**: Yes, Please do…

**Tails24**: Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes then…

The sound of wheels could be heard as Flash returned with a uniformed officer. "I'm back" Flash said as he walked up to Amy, seeing she was still crying. "It's ok, I know what it's like to lose someone close to your heart too…" Flash sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"R-really?" Amy asked, a bit curious about this new guy she just met as the officer began to write a report.

"Yes, it was my girlfriend, Freeze, she got hit by a car, I still regret not taking that final walk with her…" Flash looked nearly ready to cry, he remembered the final day with his girlfriend.

"Okay Amy, I- OH MY GOD!" Tails exclaimed when he saw the cop.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" Amy growled.

"Do you really want to know Why?" Tails sighed, getting a nod in reply. "Sonic told me he was sick of you always clinging onto you, he told me today he'd find a way to get you off his back, I-I never imagined it would be this way…" Tails held his head down in guilt.

Flash looked at Amy, noticing a small smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Flash asked. "Your boyfriend just died!"

"I know, but think of it this way, he chose me of all people to see last before he died." Amy smiled, trying to think positively.

Flash looked at Amy with a weird look for a second, but smiled too. "That is a good way to put it, you remind me of Freeze, always trying to find the best in things" Flash smiled as he stole a look into Amy's eyes. "You have pretty eyes" Flash smiled, which made Amy blush.

"Oh your such a charmer!" Amy giggled. Amy began to feel something in his gut, the feeling she felt when she was around Sonic. "Did I ever tell you my name?" Amy asked, looking into Flash's eyes.

"No, I don't think you did" Flash smiled.

"I'm gonna tell the others while you two sort things out" Tails smiled as he walked away.

"My name's Amy, Amy Rose" Amy smiled and held Flash's hand.

"That's a pretty name for a girl like you" Flash smiled, noticing Amy blush.

"Aw, you're too sweet" Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Flash in a hug, which to her surprise, Flash welcomed it, unlike Sonic. _I like this guy more than Sonic, and I've only known him for about an hour…_ Amy thought to herself.

"Do you want to share my apartment space till all the action dies down?" Flash asked in a friendly way.

_Say yes Amy, this is your chance to get to know him better! Amy thought and smiled. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay with you for a bit." Amy smiled._

"_Great, do you want to ride the skateboard, or should we both walk?" Flash smiled._

"_Let's walk" Amy smiled as they both took began to walk towards the busy part of the city._

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, please leave a review!_

_P.s. I know it was kind of short, but I don't want to give to many details about the story :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Since I have a lot of free time, I can type up stories more often, so I pretty much have no schedule when I post new chapters! Also, I worked with Cute4439, a friend, to make this chapter.

Please leave reviews, it will only help me as a writer.

The two walked up to the door to Flash's apartment and He opened the door.

Amy gasped when she saw how spotless his apartment was. "Geez, you going for a perfect home award?" She asked."I've left everything thing the way it was since the day Freeze died two years ago..." He frowned as he searched for some papers, careful not to move anything other than the drawer. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a necklace with a diamond heart on it."Here, I want you to have this, Freeze says it would look nice on you." Flash smiled almost insanely."But I thought she was dead!" Amy replied."She's not dead, you're just ignorant! She's standing right next to me!" Flash said as he put the necklace on Amy and smiled."I'll be right back..." Amy replied nervously as she went out of the room.

_Has he gone insane? Is this place so full of bad memories for him? Why won't he just __move on__?_ Amy thought. She still had more questions as she noticed a picture near her. She almost did a double take when she looked at the picture. _This Freeze girl looks almost exactly like me!_ She gasped._Does he like me cause I remind him of Freeze?_ she thought to herself."Freeze! Don't go! Stay with me!" Flash began to cry._I can't leave him like this! The poor guy helped me, I should help him too..._ Amy thought as she re-entered the room.

"Flash, look at me. Freeze is gone, but I'll replace Freeze if you want." Amy said, not realizing how Flash would take her comment.

"How dare you! Nobody will replace her!" Flash practically roared, scaring Amy shitless.

"I-I'm sorry!" Amy cried, trembling in fear as he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I feel we need to get you out of the apartment. Let's go somewhere, where does Freeze like to go?" She asked.

"She liked skateboarding through the park..." The white hedgehog sighed.

"Well then that's what we're doing." Amy replied. She then tossed Flash his skateboard and helmet.

He nearly got hit in the head with the skateboard, but caught it just in time. "Here, Freeze said you can use her board." He smiled as he gave her the skateboard and Freeze's helmet.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy smiled as she lead the way outside."Why are you being so kind to me?" Flash asked out of curiosity."Because I can." Amy smiled as she got on her board."That's not a valid excuse." He snickered."I see no reason it's invalid." She giggled as they took off towards the park.

_Amy is just like Freeze, I can't help but find myself attracted to her..._ He thought to himself as they began to race through the park. They both were laughing as they constantly cut each other off and enjoyed their ride through the park._I really do enjoy Flash, but does he feel the same about me?_ Amy thought to they both arrived back at the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Ok, Cute is my Grammar Nazi, so thank you for helping :D

Also, don't forget to leave a review :3 It will only help me as a writer

Tails sighed as he held an old picture of Sonic and him. They looked nearly about 7 years old. It was the day they felt tears starting to fill his eyes as he looked at the picture. _Why'd you have to leave me Sonic? I've lost everything I love! First it was Cosmo, now it's you! I have no purpose!_ He cried as he reached for a gas can in his garage. Tails quickly uncapped the lid and tipped the can to it's side. The contents of the can began to rain all over the floor of his garage. "I'll be with you soon Sonic..." Tails cried to the ceiling as he took a match out of the box and lit it, watching the fire burn as he held the picture of him and Sonic close and dropped the match, letting it hit the floor.

Cream looked out the window, admiring all the little birds singing. "Cheese, doesn't it seem a bit _too_ quiet?" Cream asked as she turned back to the window.**BOOM!**She nearly screamed when the sudden explosion sounded, and she looked around outside to see what was going on. Her wandering eyes soon coming to a halt to see Tails's garage erupting into flames."Cheese! Get the phone!" Cream screamed as she sat trembling with fear. She was worried Tails didn't survive whatever was going on.

Amy sat with Flash on his couch, watching TV. Flash had ordered a pizza for the two of was about to take a munch out of her pizza when she felt her phone vibrate. "Hello?""Amy! Look outside!" Cream nearly blew Amy's ear off."Ow! You don't need to yell, I can hear you just fine!" Amy replied, her ears ringing."Look out the damn window!" Cream repeated as she finally turned her head towards the nearly had a heart attack as she saw smoke transcending to the heavens. _Oh my god! It looks like it's near Tails's garage!_ Amy realized with horror as Flash walked up next to her."What's wrong A- oh boy..." He took out their hung up on Cream and both her and Flash raced down to where the flames were coming from. _Tails, please survive!_ Amy kept thinking to herself as they soon arrived at the scene.

There were cops everywhere, along with firefighters."C'mon! the fire's getting worse by the second!" A firefighter looked around, trying to find Tails."Tails?!" Amy shouted frantically. "Help! Tails is still inside!" She cried as she figured out he hadn't made it outside firefighter next to her got down to her height and sighed."I-I'm sorry, but there's no way your friend could've survived that blast..." He frowned apologetically as a look of rage sprouted onto the pink hedgehog's face."If you won't go and rescue him, I will!" Amy growled as she ran into the blazing building."Amy! Don't be stupid!" Flash cried as he ran in after her to try to change her mind.

Amy's eyes searched the blazing inferno for Tails. "Tails?! You still in here?! Say something!" She nearly screamed."Amy! We need to get out of here!" Flash growled as he grabbed for her arm."No! I've lost one friend, I don't want to lose another!" Amy looked nearly ready to cry."Amy! Get a hold of yourself!" Flash growled as he slapped her. "If we don't get out of here, we'll die too!" Flash felt the smack to her cheek and began to cry. The slap had stung. "What if this was Freeze, huh? Would you rescue her?" She cried."Yes, but I wouldn't do something as stupid as the thing you're trying to do!" Flash growled in reply. "There could be gas cans around here! It's a freaking garage Amy!" He growled as he looked to his right. He wasted no time to grab Amy's arm. "See?! There's still cans of gas here!" Flash growled as he watched the flames edge towards the cans."Please, you don't understand!" Amy cried, tears running down her cheek."We need to get out of here before the place gets blown sky high!" He growled as the flames crept closer to the cans, nearly touching them."Run!" Flash cried as he shoved Amy towards the door."No! Not without Tails!""Go! We've got no time to waste!" Flash growled. The flames had finally reached the gas cans._Oh god..._ Flash thought to himself as the cans made a hiss and was blown into the wall, and he was knocked out cold from the impact.


	4. Chapter 4

"Flash?!" Amy screamed again as she noticed his badly burned face and limp figure slumped against the wall._F-Flash is right, I can't save Tails, but he needs to be saved._ Amy cried in realization as she picked up Flash and slung him over her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Flash. I tried, but I just wasn't good enough for rescuing Tails..." Amy sniffed. She then rushed towards the exit and leaped outside the garage._I'm sorry Tails..._ Amy cried as she noticed the quickly looked to see what they were looking at, a black body-bag."No!" Amy screamed as she looked to see some medics rushing to help began to feel dizzy as she saw the medic's mouth move, but she couldn't hear what they were saying to her. She felt her eyes get heavy as she fainted, taking a face-plant into the ground.

"Ow… what happened?" Amy cried, her head throbbing.

"You fainted. We took you and your friend in." A nurse calmly replied.

"But what about Tails?" Amy frowned.

"The authorities confirmed he died, surely you saw the body-bag" The medic sighed as he gave her a glass of water and a pain reliever. "Take the pill, it should help any pain you're feeling." He instructed.

"W-what about Flash?" Amy asked, hoping she didn't lose him as well.

"He's currently in the ER. we found some minor head trauma, but not too severe. We also still have to treat him for the burns on his face." He tried to put on a fake smile, which aroused anger in the pink hedgehog. "Don't worry, we're certain he'll be ok" The medic tried to calm her down.

"Ow! Don't touch those!" Flash cried. His nurse was trying to take care of the severe burns on his face."Hold still!" The nurse growled as she tried to pin Flash to the bed.

"Don't touch them!" He pouted as he fought like a wildcat.

"Don't make me get the needle" She threatened. Flash's face went pale in milliseconds as he heard the door slam open.

"Sue! Stop it this instant!" Flash's doctor growled as he kicked the nurse out of the room.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Sue isn't the nicest around here." He sighed. He made a reach for the stuff for Flash's burns.

"Please be careful" Flash whimpered as the doctor got to work on the burns.

"Sir! Look at this!" A minion said as he handed a newspaper to Doctor Eggman.

"Well what do we have here?" Eggman asked as he read the article. He frowned as he read the article.

"Sonic's dead?!" Eggman gasped as he read further. "Tails as well?!"

"Sir, I heard that their funerals are tomorrow." The minion spoke up.

"I should probably go, not to do anything wrong, but just because I knew him." Eggman sighed as he went to his bedroom to find his suit.

"Cream, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Knuckles sighed.

"S-Sonic…T-Tails are dead." Cream was still flipping out.

"What?! How?!" Knuckles gasped, thinking Cream was pulling his leg.

"Sonic committed suicide…Tails died in an explosion in his garage…" Cream wiped her tears.

Knuckles displayed a cunning frown as he looked at the ground. "Is there gonna be a funeral for them?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, it's tomorrow." Cream sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you then…" He sighed as he sulked away.

"Amy, we've confirmed you can leave. But your friend needs to stay till he's back in good health, okay?" Amy's nurse spoke.

"Okay…" Amy sighed in reply as she got up, she was going to pay a quick visit to Flash before she left though.

"Can I see Amy?" Flash asked."She might be coming now, of course you can see her." His doctor smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in" The doctor smiled as Amy poked her head through the door.

"Hey Flash, how you doing?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Fine, though my head is killing me. Is there something you need?" Flash asked.

"Could I have the key to your apartment?" She asked.

"It's in my shirt pocket on the chair." Flash smiled.

Amy walked over to the chair and reached in the shirt pocket. But what she found wasn't a key, but a small note.

Dear Amy,

I knew you'd ask for the key

Looking for it desperately

Over by the table in the drawer

Vainly awaiting an

Easy search

You're still looking in the

Open but look

Up on the shelf next to the chair.

-Flash

(**Author's Note: **Look at the poem closely -.o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: Realize I had Tails and Sonic die in contrasting ways, water and fire. So they might not get along as well anymore, also don't forget to leave a friendly review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Flash.

Amy sighed as she woke up the next morning a frown on her face. Her eyes searched her suitcase for a dress formal enough for the double funeral. _I don't want to go, but it's for Sonic and Tails… _Amy thought to herself and sighed as she slipped off her maroon dress. She quickly put on a midnight black dress.

A chill went down Amy's spine as she looked around. She felt like she was being watched as she heard the sound of dripping water. "F-Flash? You here?" Amy shivered as she went to the bathroom to make sure the faucet wasn't leaking.

Amy kept hearing the dripping sound, but soon realized there wasn't anything leaking in the bathroom. Just then she looked into the mirror wit horror as she saw someone else in the mirror. She quickly turned around to look at thin air. The pink hedgehog screamed, this was all too frightening for her. She looked back at the mirror and saw green eyes glaring back into hers.

"What happened to Tails?" The figure in the mirror asked.

"S-Sonic?!" Amy gasped, recognizing the voice. The Figure vaporized in an instant, leaving Amy dumbfounded.

Amy soon arrived at the funeral home to see two caskets being carried into the room. Amy forced herself not to cry. Cream on the other hand, was bursting into tears.

Knuckles only stared at the two caskets. He almost looked like this was nothing new to him.

Amy noticed someone else there as well.

"Eggman? What are you doing here?" Amy asked in a slight growl.

"Because it only felt right. Since I knew them and all" Eggman sighed as he looked at Amy. "To be honest, I think it's quite sad they died." He sighed and looked towards the caskets.

_Well his heart is in the right place for once… _Amy thought to herself. "So what? Is it gonna be my job to stop your evil plans now?" She asked.

"No, it just wouldn't be the same. I plan to stop being evil for once" Eggman replied in a trustworthy tone.

"Are you just pulling my leg?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm serious. If you don't believe me, I could show you how Tails's garage started on fire in the first place." Eggman frowned.

"Fine, show me after the funeral then." She sighed.

"I will. Don't let me forget though." He replied.

Amy walked up to Sonic's casket.

The sound of dripping water was heard again.

"Amy, what happened to Tails?" Sonic asked again. Amy turned around to see Sonic standing behind her. He was translucent and shiny, like water.

Amy looked around to see if anybody else was seeing what she was seeing. From what she could tell, they could not.

"I don't know Sonic, All I know is he died in the fire at his garage last night." Amy sighed. She watched Sonic walk up to his own body. "Why did I let myself do this?" Sonic asked as he disappeared before Amy could speak up. _I wonder if Tails is like a ghost as well… _Amy thought to herself. She turned her head to Tails's charred body. Something just felt unsettling to her as she looked at the body.

Soon the funeral ended, and Amy almost forgot what Eggman had told her.

"Eggman, I'm ready to bust whoever killed Tails now" Amy sighed.

"Follow me, I can hack into his security cameras" He replied as he lead her to his car.

Eggman opened the door and unlocked the car door for Amy.

"Does this feel weird at all?" Amy asked.

"Kind of, but I'm also curious about Tails's death" Eggman replied as he opened his laptop and hacked into the database for Tails's garage.

"Almost there. I'm sorry about the fact I had to hack into his database just to do this.

"It's for a good purpose though. Don't worry, I told you that you could anyways" Amy nodded cooperatively.

Finally Eggman got into the surveillance videos from the previous night and looked at the cameras.

"Amy, is he pouring the gas all over his garage by himself?!" Eggman gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes when Tails pulled out the match used to ignite the explosion.

Amy was speechless as she watched the place explode into an inferno.

"I-I can't believe this…" Amy shivered. _Why would Tails do this to himself? _Amy wondered to herself.

"Could you drop me off at his garage? I want to check something." Amy asked.

"Sure, why not." Eggman replied as he drove off to Tails's garage.

Amy soon stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Eggman.

Eggman waved back and drove back towards his house.

She walked through the blown out door. The place wreaked of the smell of smoke as she heard what sounded like growling and crying all at once coming from what used to be the backroom.

"Hello?" Amy asked as she opened up the door cautiously.

"Go away!" A voice growled as flames appeared right in front of her.

"Tails? Is that you?" She asked, taking a step back from the flames.

"I said go away!" Tails growled with rage as he shot a fireball in Amy's direction.

"Tails! Why would you kill yourself? You still had everyone else!" Amy asked as she barely dodged the fireball. She finally got a good look of what Tails looked like now.

His spirit body was enveloped with flames.(Which Amy secretly thought it was sort of cool at the time.)

"Why don't you listen to directions Amy?!" Tails roared as he looked into her eyes. Rage was burning in his.

"No need to be such a hothead! Look, I'm guessing you're stuck here because you died here" Amy completely guessed.

"Why should it matter to you? You guys only went to the funeral for Sonic, not me!" Tails growled. Though Amy sensed a tinge of sadness in the voice.

"Tails, do you even realize Sonic's worried about you? I have to tell him what you did to yourself?" Amy growled.

"He left me to be alone! He can do whatever the f*ck he wants!" Tails growled.

Amy wanted to slap him so hard, but couldn't the way Tails was now.

"Just leave before I make you!" Tails growled as Amy stormed out of the building.

(**Author's Note**: Don't worry, I'll bring Flash back when he returns from the hospital)


End file.
